


Vacation Time

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Mila and Her Loves [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bikinis, F/M, Language Kink, Post-Canon, Romance, Teasing, Vacation, Video Chat, YOIRarePair2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: When it comes to deciding where to go on their first official vacation as a couple, Mila resorts to sexy measures to get what she wants from Leo.
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Mila Babicheva
Series: Mila and Her Loves [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	Vacation Time

“So, where should we go on vacation?”

It was a simple question, yet one with a literal world of possibilities. After months of making do with mostly phone calls, texting, and video chats, the skating season was finally over, and Mila and Leo were finally able to make plans to see each other for more than a couple of days when the two of them were lucky enough to be competing at the same competition – something that had only happened twice, at Skate America and Worlds. Since it was going to be their first vacation as a couple, Mila was determined to make it the best ever, making up for lost time.

“Hmm, Beijing?” Leo suggested. On the computer screen, he had his head propped up on his elbow, his free hand twirling one of his drumsticks around his nimble fingers. A huge music lover, he had recently taken up drumming in his spare time. “The Great Wall, the Forbidden City, the Temple of Heaven?”

The idea was tempting. Mila had always wanted to visit China; the Cup of China was the one Grand Prix event she had never been assigned in her four years on the senior circuit. But Beijing also happened to be Guang-Hong’s hometown. Mila had nothing against her boyfriend’s best friend – she liked Guang-Hong very much! She thought he was absolutely adorable, and he was almost as fun to tease as Yuri. If they were going on a romantic vacation together, though, she didn’t want to share Leo’s attention with anybody else.

“Maybe another time,” Mila said. “How about somewhere in Europe, like Ro–” She stopped herself just in time, realizing she had been about to do the same – suggest they vacation in Italy where her best friend Sara and Sara’s twin brother Michele lived and trained. “Barcelona? I loved going there for the Grand Prix Final a couple of years ago, and I bet it would be even more fun with a certain someone who spoke Spanish by my side!”

Leo frowned. “I’ve heard the Spanish they speak in Spain is different from the Spanish I speak.”

“Oh?” Mila hadn’t realized that. “You would still be able to communicate, right? It’s the same language, after all.”

“Probably. Wouldn’t it be more fun if we went somewhere that is new to both of us, though?”

“Hmm, you make a good point.” After all, part of the joy of traveling was exploring a place you had never been. Mila tapped her chin in contemplation. “Argentina?” she suggested, not giving up on the idea of a Spanish-speaking country. She couldn’t help it – Leo speaking Spanish _did_ things to her. Not that he didn’t also sound incredibly sexy while talking in English or even his very broken Russian, but there was something about the rolled r’s and lilting intonation that Mila found very...attractive.

Leo knew it, too, cocking one of his bushy eyebrows at her through the computer screen. “I know what you’re doing, Mila,” he said, wagging his drumstick, “but I’m afraid I’m going to have to veto that idea.”

She pouted. “Why? You’ve never been, have you?”

“No, but did you forget that it’s going to be winter down there? I know we’re figure skaters and should be used to the cold, but I’m ready for some fun in the sun.” He scratched the side of his nose with the tip of his stick. “Besides, I, um, kind of had my heart set on seeing you in a bikini,” he admitted somewhat bashfully.

“Oh, really?” Mila grinned. That gave her an idea.

From her spot on the bed, she pushed herself back up into a sitting position, then turned her laptop so that Leo no longer had a view of her. Instead, the web camera showed nothing but a window covered in hot pink curtains and a shelf full of the medals and trophies she had won during her skating career.

“Mila? Mila, where did you go?” Leo’s voice asked. “What are you doing?”

“You’ll see,” she trilled as she made her way over to her dresser and began rummaging through the drawers. “It should be… Ah-ha!”

The one she was looking for was right on top. She’d bought it on clearance during an end-of-season sale last year, so she hadn’t had a chance to wear it yet. After stripping out of her current outfit of jeans and a tank-top, Mila changed into the bikini and admired her reflection as she struck various poses in front of the full-length mirror hanging on the back of her bedroom door.

She wasn’t particularly curvy – a blessing in disguise considering the nature of her sport – but the cute black-and-white polka-dot bikini took advantage of what small curves she did possess, leaving very little to the imagination. Her butt looked especially good, in her opinion – firm and perky, a product of spending hours on the ice, jumping and spinning.

“Mila? Are you still there?” Leo asked. “What’s going on?”

“Just a minute. I’ll be right there!”

She grabbed the Aerosmith T-shirt Leo had given her as a memento of him the last time they had spent the night together at Worlds and pulled it over the bikini. It was just long enough to cover all the important parts. Mila then climbed back on the bed, positioning herself on her knees and tousling her hair before turning her laptop back around.

“Hey, miss me?” she asked in what she hoped was a sultry voice.

“Yeah…” He set his drumstick down on the desk, his brows furrowed in confusion. “You changed?”

“Well, you said you wanted to see me in a bikini, right?”

Smirking, Mila reached for the hem of the T-shirt, pulling it up just high enough for him to get a short look at her tiny bikini briefs before letting the shirt fall back in place. It had exactly the effect she was hoping for, Leo sitting back in his leather desk chair and inhaling a sharp breath at the sight.

“Wanna see more?” she teased, enjoying the faint blush that was beginning to form over the bridge of his nose.

Leo spun in his chair, glancing around the room behind him. He lived with a couple of roommates, two guys around his age who also skated at his rink in Colorado Springs, but it appeared the coast was clear, neither one of them home. Turning back around, he cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. “Um, yeah,” he admitted in a low voice. “You know I do.”

“I don’t know… Maybe I should make you wait until we go on our vacation.”

“Mila… _¡Por favor!_ _Sabes lo que me estás haciendo. No me provoques así, te lo ruego. Tengo muchas ganas de verte..._ ”

She had no idea what he was saying, only that if he was speaking in Spanish, he was _definitely_ getting hot and bothered under the collar. Leo had a tendency to slip into his other tongue when he wanted to say things he was too embarrassed to tell her in English – another reason why his Spanish turned her on so much. “Will you let me choose our destination?” she asked. Her finger tugged at her own collar, giving him a modest peek down her shirt.

He didn’t even hesitate. “Yeah, anywhere you want. As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we go.”

“Puerto Rico, then.” He got his sun and bikinis; she got plenty of opportunities to hear Leo speak Spanish. A win-win in Mila’s book.

“Sounds good to me,” he readily agreed.

“Great, it’s decided. And as a little preview…”

She rose up on her knees and once again reached for the hem of the over-sized T-shirt. Leo didn’t take his eyes off of her, biting down on his bottom lip as she slowly lifted the shirt upward to reveal the bikini underneath, pulling it over her head and tossing it on the floor. “You like?”

Guessing by the flurry of Spanish that flew out of his mouth, _l_ _e encantó_.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Yuri!! On Ice” doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: I hope you enjoyed the story! This fic was written for the Yuri!!! On Ice Rare Pair Week, Day 4: Pets/Vacation. I’m doing something fun for this year’s Rare Pair event – six Mila one-shot romances, all shipping her with a different character. Tomorrow’s pairing will be Mila/Mari.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username is kaleidodreams.
> 
> Special thanks to To_Matt_Oh, who provided the Spanish translations.
> 
> ¡Por favor! Sabes lo que me estás haciendo. No me provoques así, te lo ruego. Tengo muchas ganas de verte. - Please! You know what you’re doing to me. Don’t tease me like this, I’m begging you. I want to see you so bad. 
> 
> le encantó – he very much liked it


End file.
